Going Toe To Toe
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: For hunters, danger lurks around every corner. Even in motel rooms.


Title: Going Toe To Toe

Summary: For hunters, danger lurks around every corner. Even in motel rooms.

Spoilers: Set sometime in season four, but no specific spoilers.

Disclaimer: What's that noise? Oh, it's only Dean. Erm, I mean…I left the television on. What do you mean that doesn't sound like the TV? Are you trying to accuse me of kidnapping Dean? I would never… *shifty eyes*

A/N: Admittedly, this is not the deepest fic I have ever written, lol, but who couldn't use a little humor? :) It's amazing what the Lord can use to inspire you. I give Him all the credit. :)

* * *

**Going Toe to Toe**

Dean lay on the motel bed, an icepack resting on his foot, the television remote clutched loosely in his hand.

He was bored. Seriously bored. Daytime TV hadn't improved any in the two years since he'd been electrocuted - or in the four months he'd been dead - and apparently, nighttime TV had only gone downhill.

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face in frustration.

He'd been looking forward to this gig, an actual, straightforward haunting. Those had been getting pretty scarce lately. But instead of digging up a grave, he was stuck here at the motel, with the choice of watching C-SPAN, a documentary about Women's Lib, or six different infomercials.

All because he was hurt.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it had happened on a hunt. He'd had a lotta broken bones over the years: right arm three times, left arm once, right leg once, left leg twice, and five ribs. (Last count, anyway.) But this time? He'd walked into a dresser.

A dresser.

And it wasn't even an _evil_ dresser.

Though, in their line of work, you never really knew. He still thought they should salt and burn the thing just in case.

His foot gave a small throb of agreement, and Dean grimaced.

It wasn't so much painful as it was embarrassing. Supernatural hunter, Dean Winchester, had been side-lined by a _broken toe_.

It was pretty ridiculous, considering he'd been through a lot worse - but Sammy had gone all stubborn little brother on him.

"_What are you doing?" Sam had asked when Dean hobbled over to grab his boots._

"_I'm going with you."_

"_No, you're not, Dean."_

"_Sam-"_

"_What if you have to run?"_

"_I can still run," Dean defended._

"_Right. Whatever you say, Gimpy."_

_Dean gave him a dark look, and Sam smiled, shaking his head._

"_It's just a salt and burn, Dean. I can handle it on my own." _

"_But-"_

"_I'll be fine," Sam insisted._

_Dean wanted to argue more, but he recognized the look in his little brother's eyes. It was the one that clearly said, "You can argue with me 'till you pass out, but I've made up my mind, and it isn't going to change."_

_Dean sighed._ "_Fine. But if anything feels off, you call me. Got it?"_

"_Got it," Sam nodded. He slung their duffle bag full of weapons over his shoulder, and headed for the door._

"_Hey!" Dean called. Sam stopped, turning back to look at him. "While you're at it, salt and burn that dresser too."_

_Sam just rolled his eyes._

Sighing again at the memory of their conversation, Dean shifted on the bed, and listened to an overly-enthusiastic announcer tell him he could get a stainless steel cheese-grater for the low, low price of just $19.95.

It didn't take him very long to fall asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam was back and moving around quietly, apparently trying not to wake him. Dean cracked an eye open long enough to make sure his little brother was in one piece, and satisfied that he was, turned over to go back to sleep.

He heard Sam leave the bathroom and turn off the light, his feet padding softly across the carpet…until he walked past a certain dresser, that was. A clunk, a not-so-muffled "ow", and a few mumbled choice words followed.

Dean opened his eyes again and watched as Sam limped to his bed, gingerly rubbing at his foot.

That was it. He didn't care what Sam said.

That dresser was going down.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: Four days ago, I was innocently walking through the living room when a storage trunk had the audacity not to move out of my way, and I wound up breaking a toe. I totally blame the trunk, lol. ;) It's not all bad though, lol, it inspired me to write this fic.

I hope it at least made you smile. :)

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


End file.
